


День простоять и ночь продержаться

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Хронологически эта история следует а событиями части "Космический Кубик".





	День простоять и ночь продержаться

Стив хорошо знал ощущение, когда долго лежишь без сна, таращась в потолок, ворочаешься с боку на бок, даже пытаешься считать овец, но сон все не идет. Да что там, они с бессонницей были старыми приятелями еще с момента пробуждения в новом веке. Обычные снотворные средства на него не действовали. Да Стив и сам не горел желанием их пробовать. Физической нагрузки, способной утомить суперсолдата, каждый день не случалось, а с медитацией перед сном у него как-то сразу не задалось. Состояние внутреннего покоя всякий раз ускользало, едва мелькнув на краю сознания. Видимо, он просто не был создан для покоя, хоть внешнего, хоть внутреннего. Часть причины крылась в самой сыворотке, которая давала телу способность функционировать на нескольких часах сна в сутки. И Стив привык, практически смирился с существующим положением дел.

Пока в его жизнь не вернулся Баки.

После этого со сном стало лучше, как и со многими другими вещами. Мягкое сопение у самого уха, тяжелая голова на плече, перекинутая через грудь рука убаюкивали быстро и незаметно. А секс и вовсе оказался самым лучшим снотворным, особенно многочасовой! И как до этого Стив привык к почти еженощной бессоннице, с Баки он быстро отвык от нее.

И теперь, кажется, впервые пожалел об этом.

Функционировать почти без сна на протяжении недели и постоянно оставаться в полной боеготовности оказалось очень непросто. И с каждым новым днем становилось лишь труднее. А конца и края всему этому в ближайшее время не предвиделось. Умываясь по утрам, Стив старался не присматриваться к своему отражению в зеркале, а последние несколько дней отказался от бриться. Идеально гладко выбриться все равно не получалось, да и тратить лишнюю энергию на то, что завтра придется делать снова, не хотелось. Баки чувствовал себя не лучше. Большую часть дня он выглядел так, словно его подняли с кровати, но забыли разбудить. Отдыхать по очереди тоже не выходило: тот, кому выпадало спать, все равно вскакивал на любой едва слышимый шорох из-за сверхчуткого слуха и взвинченных до предела нервов.

Веселым и бодрым оставался только Великий Резнор, но уж ему-то ничто не мешало отсыпаться по 12 часов в сутки! Обнюхав малышку в руках Баки и поняв, что трогать ее нельзя, играть с ней - тоже, он быстро потерял к ней всякий интерес. Предпочитая коротать время на кресле в гостиной, чем слушать детский плачь с утра до ночи. За его изгнание с любимого места в изножье кровати Стив чувствовал себя почти что предателем. И готов был просить прощения, если бы не знал наверняка, что Баки уже сделал это за них обоих. Подкрепив слова порцией бананов с мясными консервами.

Сразу по возвращению в Нью-Йорк Стив и Баки сняли уединенный домик в окрестностях Портленда и, предупредив всех заинтересованных лиц о своей недосягаемости на ближайший месяц, отбыли "в отпуск" в компании Резнора. По крайней мере, так предлагалось считать заинтересованным лицам. На самом деле, это время они планировали потратить на ознакомление с ситуацией, в которую влипли, и составление дальнейшего четкого плана действий. Однако суровая действительность в лице маленькой девочки разрушила замыслы Стива Роджерса, как карточный домик. Она спала урывками, в непредсказуемое время и, в лучшем случае, по полчаса за раз. Скрывалась ли причина этого явления в ее нечеловеческом происхождении или же все дети так себя вели, Стив не знал. Но с ужасом думал о том, как выживают обычные родители, не наделенные суперсывороткой. Наверное, плохо. Баки вообще высказывал удивление, что человечество такими темпами еще не вымерло. Он смутно помнил, что его младшая сестра Рози была очень тихим ребенком и почти не плакала. На этом опыт общения с младенцами у них обоих заканчивался. Помощи ждать было неоткуда. Интернет пестрил совершенно противоречивыми советами и указаниями, а визит к педиатру исключался по целому ряду причин. Вряд ли у них получилось бы объяснить доктору, почему вся мебель в смотровой внезапно взмыла в воздух или стены начали менять цвета. В этом заключалась вторая часть их проблемы. Малышка не только не спала и временами громко плакала, но левитировала предметы, меняла их цвета, включала и выключала электроприборы, заставляла каким-то образом скисать только что наведенную для кормления детскую смесь. В пору было обращаться не к педиатру, а к охотникам за привидениями. 

\- Все еще можешь делать это весь день? - без особого задора пошутил Баки, выныривая у него из-за плеча с бутылочкой детской смеси в одной руке и пачкой салфеток в другой.  
\- Уже начинаю сомневаться.  
Кормление оказалось еще одной проблемой.  
То ли еда не подходила, то ли они делали что-то не то, но половина содержимого бутылочки каждый раз оказывалось на них самих. Как и вода для купания, которая то обращалась туманом, то замерзала, а один раз вовсе исчезла, стоило Баки поднести малышку к детской ванночке. 

Баки легко подхватил ребенка из детской кроватки и удобно устроил у себя на руке. По крайней мере, со стороны именно так все и выглядело. Легко и непринужденно, несмотря на глубокие тени вокруг глаз и напряженную складку между бровей. Взъерошенный, с неряшливо завязанным хвостом, двухдневной щетиной и ребенком на руках Баки смотрелся удивительно органично. С его плавными, скользящими движениями, уверенными руками и глубоким успокаивающим голосом в глазах Стива он олицетворял собой сочетание силы и нежности. Стиву было до него как до Луны! Он даже детскую бутылочку не мог в руки взять так, чтобы не почувствовать себя полнейшим неуклюжим идиотом. Нечто похожее он ощущал, когда во времена его выступлений в роли ходячей рекламы для облигаций мамаши совали ему в руки младенцев, чтобы сделать фотоснимки. Каждый раз казалось, что он вот-вот или сожмет хрупкое детское тельце слишком сильно, или выронит его. Несмотря на то, что Стив давно привык к своему изменившемуся телу, так продолжало казаться и сейчас. Поэтому малышку на руки он не брал, предпочитая выполнять вспомогательные функции принеси-подай.  
\- Подержи ее, я сейчас все вытру, - устало попросил Баки, когда очередная порция детской смеси фонтаном оросила пол вокруг, а комната огласилась громким плачем.  
\- Я сам все вытру!  
Наверное, он сказал это слишком быстро, потому что Баки застыл с ребенком на руках. Его взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. Малышка все еще плакала. Занавески на окне пошли волнами, как от сильного ветра.

\- Стив, ты...  
\- Прости!  
\- Если ты не хотел ввязываться во все это, надо было говорить сразу.  
Лишенный всякого выражения голос Баки напугал даже сильнее, чем возможность взять малышку на руки. Но о чем это он?..  
\- Что?  
\- Стив, я же вижу. Ты же к ней даже прикоснуться не хочешь! Ни разу на руки не взял. Стараешься куда-нибудь вырваться отсюда. Сбегаешь за едой, детскими принадлежностями, погулять с Резнором - да куда угодно! Еще и месяца не прошло. Я понимаю, что ты не мечтал о том, чтобы стать нянькой...  
После первого порыва возразить Стив задумался и не смог вспомнить, когда брал малышку на руки или касался ее. Но он же не потому! Она такая маленькая, хрупкая, а у него ручищи, как клешни, привыкли к оружию и драке! Он не может, не знает, как... Баки еще что-то говорил, но значение слов до Стива не доходило. Осознание накрыло его с головой.  
\- ...что ты привык спасать мир, а не возиться с ребенком, который, к тому же, может... Да кто его знает, что она может! Но почему ты сразу не сказал мне?  
\- Я боялся.  
\- Уже жалеешь? Я знаю, что тебя устраивало то, что у нас было, я и сам не просил у судьбы ребенка.  
\- Ты не понял, Бак. Не того я боюсь. Я боюсь прямо сейчас. На руки ее взять, тронуть ее слишком сильно, причинить ей вред. Я же не умею, не знаю, как обращаться с детьми! Черт, да я даже никогда в жизни не думал о том, что у меня могут быть дети.  
\- Ох, Стиви...  
\- Да уж, самая близкая мысль о детях у меня была, кажется, в середине тридцатых. Когда я еще не, когда мы еще не... В общем, я думал, ты женишься когда-нибудь, заведешь детей, а я, если доживу, смогу быть им дядюшкой. Вот и все. И я не сбегал, я старался быть полезным.

Взгляд Баки смягчился, и Стив наконец смог перевести дыхание. И только тут заметил, что в комнате повисла тишина. Малышка больше плакала. Занавески на окнах прекратили волнообразные движения и повисли смирно. Заметил это и Баки.

\- Стив, иди-ка сюда, - он сел на не застеленную постель и кивнул на место рядом с собой.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Двигай, давай. Сейчас будешь приносить пользу!  
Стив послушно сел, куда просили, опершись о спинку кровати спиной и вытянув перед собой ноги.  
\- Пользу? Кому?  
Баки азартно блеснул глазами.  
\- Нам, Стиви, нам. А если очень повезет, то и всей Вселенной.  
И с этими словами, не дав ошалевшему Стиву шанса отодвинуться, протянул ему малышку. От неожиданности тот подхватил ее на руки, и... Ничего не произошло. Ни вспышек света, ни включившегося душа или телевизора. Даже покрывало не сменило цвет! Она была маленькой и теплой. И было не только страшно, но и как-то по-особенному правильно. Будто встал на свое место последний кусочек пазла.  
\- Вот так, - Баки развернул его руки, помогая придать малышке более удобное положение. - Вот и все. Видишь?  
\- Тебе легко говорить, - почему-то шепотом пробурчал Стив.  
\- Мне-то? - так же шепотом ответил Баки. - Ты меня видел вообще? Привет, я бывший убийца с промытыми мозгами и руками по локоть в крови, приятно познакомиться. Это мне легко обращаться с младенцем? Да такими, как я, детей пугают!  
\- Ты нежный и терпеливый. Когда ты берешь ее на руки, ты делаешь это так, будто это самое естественная вещь на свете. И твой голос, когда ты пытался петь ей колыбельную. Меня восхищает, как ты улыбаешься ей, даже когда она поднимает воду из ванной прямо тебе в лицо.  
Почувствовав, что отчаянно краснеет, Стив замолк.  
Баки смотрел на него долго-долго. Потом осторожно склонился к нему, поцеловал в краешек губ. 

Между ними повисла уютная тишина, заставившая их наконец обратить внимание, что малышка заснула. Она заснула! И кажется, даже улыбалась во сне!

\- И все? Вот так вот просто?  
\- Это ты называешь просто, Бак?  
\- А всего-то и требовалось, чтобы ты взял ее на руки. Всегда знал, что у тебя волшебные руки!  
\- Не хочу ставить под сомнение твои логические доводы, но, думаю, дело не только во мне. Думаю, она так реагировала на наши страхи. Нам обоим просто надо было успокоиться с самого начала.  
\- Легко сказать про "успокоиться".  
\- Да, - эхом откликнулся Стив, глядя на мирно спящую малышку в своих руках. И не такие уж они неловкие.  
\- А знаешь, что еще нам надо сделать?  
\- Помимо того, что решить, как и где мы будем ее растить? Кому можем и кому должны о ней рассказать? И как объяснить причины, почему мы больше не можем участвовать в делах команды.  
Баки резко вскинул на него недоверчивый взгляд, словно ожидал, что Стив шутит.  
\- Ты сейчас серьезно.  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы отошли от дел. Оба.  
\- А как иначе, ты думаешь, мы сможем воспитать ее? Особенно, если будем регулярно мотаться по всей Земле и за ее пределами.  
\- И ты готов оставить все это? Стив Роджерс, который не ввязывается в драку, не бросается на защиту мира по первому зову. Возможно ли это?  
\- Как я вижу это, Бак. У мира есть и другие защитники. А у нас теперь новая миссия. Если все, что сказали эти трое старцев верно, то мы уже защищаем мир, воспитывая ее. Возможно, в будущем она получит огромную силу. Мы должны научить ее, что применять эту силу - значит, брать на себя огромную ответственность. А пока она растет, защитить ее от тех, кто попытается воспользоваться ее способностями.  
Баки смотрел на него во все глаза.  
\- Ты невероятный все-таки.  
Он придвинулся вплотную к Стиву, удобно устроил голову на его плече так, что теплое дыхание приятно щекотало шею. От слов Баки стало так хорошо, как бывает, когда наконец, после ряда глупостей, сделаешь что-то правильное.  
\- Я же сказал, что последую за Баки Барнсом куда угодно. Даже во внеплановое родительство.  
\- Но сперва нам нужно решить еще один маленький, но очень важный вопрос.  
\- Это какой же?  
\- Нам нужно выбрать ей имя, Стиви.

А ведь точно. Только теперь Стив понял, что все это время называл ее "ребенок" или "малышка". Это как же их обоих накрыло, что они до сих пор не дали ей имя. Или не обоих?  
\- Ты уже что-то придумал, так?  
Вид у Баки был, как у Резнора, забравшегося в бак пищевыми отходами: до нельзя довольный собой и в то же время понимающий, что ему вот-вот может влететь.  
\- А сам как думаешь?  
\- Думаю, что мне это не понравится, но я все равно соглашусь.  
Чего-чего, а противостоять что-то для себя решившему Баки Барнсу он никогда не умел. И это его самого еще называют упрямым!  
\- Правильно думаешь, Стиви.  
\- Ну, давай уже, не тяни.  
\- Она у нас частичка Куба. Маленький Кубик. Вот я и подумал, что имя должно нам об этом напоминать.  
\- И?  
\- Кобик!  
Стив скосил глаза вниз, на улыбающегося ему в шею Баки.  
\- Ты это с самого начала решил, ведь так?  
\- А она все спит, посмотри, Стиви. Такая спокойная.  
Вот же стервец, мастерски перевел тему. Но как только Стив перевел взгляд на крепко спящую Кобик, вынужден был согласиться. Впервые с момента их встречи у нее было такое спокойное, даже умиротворенное лицо.

К своему удивлению, Стив тоже почувствовал умиротворение. Возможно, потому что наконец полностью расставил свои приоритеты и озвучил их.


End file.
